Tempest Shadow
Tempest Shadow is a unicorn with a broken horn that lives in Tambelon and that is the subversive personality of Dark Mistress. She is later revealed as being the latest reincarnation of the General of Destruction. Personality Unlike her other self, Tempest seems to be kind and nice. She is also timid, quiet and always keeps to herself. She had growing fears of losing herself someday and struggled to keep her dark side in check, so as not to harm those she held most dear. Skills She seems skilled with dark magic, despite having a broken horn. As the General of Destruction, she possesses the power to completely obliterate an entire world; thus reducing everything and everyone on said world to complete and utter nothingness by swinging down her weapon, the Silence Glaive. After the destruction all would be reborn in the future. She was shown to be powerful enough to fatally damage the Smooze while he was merged with the Pony World, and was capable of forcing him from the surface. She can also restore her host's memories of her previous life and instinctively let her own spirit awaken from dormancy; deep within the subconscious mind of Tempest should the situation be dire enough to call upon her. Description in the Saga Background When she was a filly, an ursa minor attacked her and left her hornless and scarred, what cost her her friends and left her with a great sense of despair. That drove Grogar to find her and bring her to Tambelon. Eventuually, the Dark Mistress was formed and took over her host. The Island of Tambelon In "The Mysterious Generals", Tempest Shadow is revealed to be a good slit personality of the Dark Mistress. She meets Moonlight and becomes amazed by her voice. In "The Unicorn With the Broken Horn", she is visited by Fluttershy and Moonlight. For a moment, she gets in pain and is releaved by Moonlight's voice. When Moonlight shows her her pearl, Tempest gets a feeling to take it, something she quickly overcomes. In "The Diamond Sword", Tempest is visited by Moonlight. At one point, one of Wild Pollen's plants almost attacks them, but it is defeated by Moonlight. In "The Dormant General", it's revealed that Tempest is fated to become the next General of Destruction. When Moonlight goes to her place to prevent Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night from killing her, the Dark Mistress takes full control over her. In "Hurt Spirit", her evil self takes full control of Tempest's body. Within the body, Tempest is ensnared in thorny vines and remains awake, something that is sensed by the Dark Mistress. In "The Plan is Enacted", Tempest continues to fight the Dark Mistress, being able to get loose and protect Moonlight and her pearl. In "A Tempestuous Will", she remains obstinate and resolved to stop the Dark Mistress from escaping her body and absorbing the spirits of Moonlight and Twilight's friends. She cannot stop the Dark Mistress from breaking out of her body, so Tempest takes Twilight's friends and Moonlight's souls, and the pearl, out of the body and returns them to their owners. Knowing that she has little strength left, she appeared at Applejack's parents' apartment and returns the soul and the pearl to their rightful owner. She cries, glad that her only real friend was safe again. As the Dark Mistress begins to grow even stronger, and as her consciousness began to fade away, she admitted how glad she was to have met Moonlight and that she truly loved her. The Dark Mistress finally breaks out of the body and Moonlight fades away. In "The Awakening of the General of Destruction", after Twilight had plunged herself into the Smooze, the Diamond Sword, the Light Mirror and the Chronosphere resonated and the General of Destruction herself awakened, floating in an orb of purple light. She introduced herself as the General that brings destruction and expressed amusement at how long it had not been until she was last called upon by a pulling simple trigger, and that she would always be an uninvited guest. She then lowered herself down, holding her Silence Glaive aloft and plunged it into the Smooze, which weakened and gradually damaged the evil force. She explained that the anomaly of her survival and the fact she came to Tambelon actions changed things, that Tempest should've died in the cave of the ursa minor years ago, and that the General of Destruction should never had awakened. And now she has awakened, she must swing down her Silence Glaive, therefore annihilating everything and everyone on the Pony World. She then hovered up to the skies and unleashed Death Reborn Revolution which began pulling the Smooze from the surface. She expressed her hatred for the Smooze, demanding that he return to complete and utter nothingness, and that it is time for her to condemn the world to annihilation as well. As she charged her Silence Glaive, she slowly swung it down. In "The Power of the Original Light", Tempest declared that she would send fatally wounded Smooze to void. She demanded that Bright use her power to forever close the portal created to bright the Smooze from Discordia. As she did that, Tempest dragged the Smooze to void. Though the others begged her not to do it, Tempest assured them not to be distraught, as "with every end, comes a new beginning, one filled with hope and rebirth" and that the only one capable of bringing them forth was Twilight. And because she had released the mighty powers of both the original star seed and her element, the world could be saved. She gave Moonlight a reassuring smile and allowed the portal to take her along with the Smooze and it closed behind her. Moments after Twilight transformed into Aurora and healed the world from the destruction, a ray of bright purple light emanated from the ruins of the central tower, where the cries of a newborn were heard. Time Turner and Bright Night came to realize that the infant was indeed Tempest, once again reborn, and the two Generals agreed to find a place where she could grow happily. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Generals of Order